


Seconds

by PrimevalEmma



Series: The B.A.D. Chronicles [3]
Category: Primeval
Genre: 69, Anal, F/M, Het, Oral, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-03-02
Packaged: 2017-12-04 02:51:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/705675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimevalEmma/pseuds/PrimevalEmma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having had sex with both Becker and Danny, Abby tries to decide what the next step is... were these both just "one offs"?   </p><p>Part three of the BAD Chronicles</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seconds

“I was wrong when I said we shouldn’t go there.  It was good, and if you ever feel like a repeat performance, you know where to find me.”  
   
Abby had been staring at Becker’s text message for a long time, wondering how, or even if, she should respond.  She was grateful it was the weekend and could shut herself away whilst she tried to work out how to face work on Monday.  Even during her wildest college days, she’d always left several days between having sex with different guys, and even then it was never with someone she’d have to face again.  It suited her that way.  She couldn’t handle relationships back then.  
   
She was pretty certain she couldn’t handle them now either and she’d been stupid to break her own rule and sleep with someone she had to work with – two guys she had to work with in fact.   None of them had done anything wrong of course; as far as she knew both Becker and Danny were single and so was she.  They were free to go and have sex with whoever they wanted to.  There was nothing to be ashamed of at all, except now it seemed like Becker might be looking for more from her.  How would he feel if he knew she’d slept with Danny only hours after she’d had sex with him?  
   
Hoping a good strong coffee might help clear her head, she dragged herself out of bed.  She looked around for her dressing gown, and then remembered it would probably be still on the kitchen floor where Danny had left it after he’d pulled it from her body.  Dressing herself in a large t-shirt instead, she padded into the lounge and then into the kitchen to put the kettle on.  The dressing gown was exactly where it had been left and she scooped it up with a smile.   She pulled it back on and hoped Jack hadn’t seen it.  It would take a bit of explaining if he had.    
   
Sipping coffee did help a little.  She decided to just wait until Monday and see what happened.  If Becker continued to pursue her she’d suggest meeting for a drink after work and take it from there.  The Danny thing need never be discussed, and whilst she couldn’t picture herself as Becker’s girlfriend, the idea of maybe having a ‘friends with benefits’ situation could possibly work.  She had no doubt he’d be discreet and it might be fun.  In fact, maybe she shouldn’t wait until Monday?  She should send him a text back now and let him know she was possibly interested.  
   
Her phone was still in the bedroom, so she went back in there. She’d left the bed in a mess and she tutted to herself, pulling the duvet off and beginning to strip the sheets off to put in the wash.  There was a distinctive smell in the air that was unmistakeably Danny and it made her pause.  How could she even contemplate taking things further Becker?  If the sex had been that good, why had she leapt into bed with Danny so soon after?   
   
It was probably easier to just forget anything had happened with either of them. She should go back to being the woman that wouldn’t let anyone close.  She was happy that way and she’d been a fool to let her guard down yesterday.    She would put the bed linen into the washing machine and take a shower, get rid of any remaining trace of them both and file the experience under “best forgotten”  
   
@@@  
   
Staying out of Becker’s way for a few days had been relatively easy.  With no anomaly calls, Abby had been able to shut herself in her lab and pretend that she was doing something that required strict control of who came in and out for quarantine purposes.  Danny wasn’t so easy. He knew that she wasn’t assigned to any new projects and by the time Tuesday came around he suspected she was avoiding him.  
   
He could see down into her lab from his own office window, and he stood watching her for a few minutes.  He knew it was crazy, and this time last week if someone had said he’d have had sex with Abby and would be contemplating suggesting they made a regular thing of it, he’d have laughed and probably punched them in the face.  Yet, he hadn’t stopped thinking about what had happened between them and how good it had been.    
   
He knew she was probably regretting what they’d done, and he didn’t blame her. She was young, pretty, and could have her pick of men if she wanted.  What would she want with someone like him who had been around the block several times.  There were good reasons why he was still single.  For a moment, he saw her look up.  She’d probably sensed he was watching her.  Deciding he had nothing to lose, he went to go and speak to her now that she’d broken the ice.    
   
“You shouldn’t be in here,” she said with an annoyed tone.    
   
“I know what the sign on the door says about cross contamination, but according to the logs, you’re not working on anything at the moment other than some write ups for Lester on what happened with Sir whatisface last week.”  He leaned against the door frame and smiled.  “I hope you’re not leaving out a single detail, including the fact a certain team leader was very concerned about your well being and came to your flat to make sure you were OK.”  
   
Abby blushed several shades of scarlet and turned away.  “Lester would have a fit if I wrote down everything that happened that day.”  
   
“Probably, but I don’t recall reading anything in the rule book that said team members shouldn’t sleep together if they wanted to.”  
   
“Keep your voice down!” Abby scolded, pulling the door to the lab closed and hoping no-one was passing by in the corridor at that moment.    
   
“OK, keep your hair on!” he laughed.  “You don’t need to keep yourself hidden away in here to avoid me.  Our secret is safe with me.  No-one will ever know what we did on Friday night if that’s how you want to play it.”  
   
Abby knew she should have been relieved to hear that.  It was what she wanted, wasn’t it?  “Likewise,” she responded.    
   
“Hey, doesn’t bother me.  The guys would probably be incredibly jealous if they found out I’d spent the night with you.  But I get why you’d be ashamed of me so….”  He turned to leave.    
   
“It’s not like that, Danny. This is more complicated than you can imagine.  I’m not ashamed of you…”  
   
“Don’t be ashamed of yourself for having fun, Abby.” Danny said softly, taking a step closer to her.  “And it was fun, wasn’t it?”  
   
“Yes,” Abby said. Her heart was beginning to pound in the same way it had when Danny was in her kitchen.  So much for trying to sweep all of this under the carpet and forget about it.  “It was good, more than good.”  
   
“So there’s no problem then.  Two people who had some fun.”  He placed his hand on her cheek and then leaned in, kissing her softly on the lips and lingering for a moment before pulling away.  He was almost at the door when Abby made a huge decision that seemed to have come out of nowhere.  She closed the blind on the lab window and moved behind Danny, circling her arm around his waist.   He froze and placed his hand on hers, not daring to hope what this meant.  
   
“Assuming you’re the only one arrogant enough to ignore the sign on the door,” she whispered. “I’d like it if you’d… maybe you could…”  
   
Danny turned around and grabbed her face in both hands, pulling her into a kiss that would leave her breathless.  She responded, tangling her tongue with his as her hands fumbled at the waistband of his jeans.  
   
“You don’t waste much time do you?” he laughed.    
   
“When I decide I want something, nothing will get in my way.” She smiled, freeing his growing erection from the restraints of his underwear and circling it with her fingertips.  It swelled in her hand as she began to pump it, and Danny’s sighs went straight to her groin.  Dropping to her knees, she took him in her mouth just as she’d done before and wonderful memories came flooding back.  She pushed aside any reservations she’d been having and savoured the moment.  
   
Her tongue flicked over the glistening tip, tasting the slight bitterness of his pre-cum before wrapping her lips around it and sucking.   Danny leaned back against the wall, breathing hard and whispering encouraging words.  Abby cupped his heavy balls with one hand, massaging them and Danny groaned out loud.  His cock grew even harder, almost straining as if reaching for the back of Abby’s throat.  She gave a chuckle and took as much of his length as she could, sealing the remainder with her free hand. It was all he needed, and she felt his hips jerk involuntarily.  It would only be a matter of moments before he came and she prepared herself.   
   
“Abby!” Danny almost screamed, his knees buckling beneath him as his cock exploded into Abby’s throat.  She barely flinched, and swallowed his cum like an expert, stroking and caressing him the whole time as he released another jet into her.    
   
They tried to ignore the anomaly alarm that had just started to blast out around the ARC, but the sound of heavy boots running in the corridor outside was too hard to ignore and Abby reluctantly allowed his limp cock to fall from her lips and she stood up.  Danny hastily tucked himself back into his jeans and moved to the door.   “This doesn’t have to be complicated, Abby,” he said.  “It’s only as bad as you make it.”  
   
“But it is, Danny.”  
   
“There’s someone else isn’t there?”  
   
Abby couldn’t lie to him, he deserved better than that.  She simply nodded.    
   
“Thought so.  You were far too turned on for someone that had just been using her fingers for a few minutes…  and the marks on your back were a giveaway.”  He opened the door and began to stride down the corridor towards the hub.  Abby followed behind him, cursing herself.  She recalled Becker gripping onto her hard as they climaxed, that must have been when he had marked her.  Danny had known the whole time she’d slept with someone else and yet it hadn’t bothered him.    
   
“Danny!” she called after him as he disappeared around the corner.   
   
“We’ll talk later, Abby,” Danny called back.  He was already stood by the ADD, next to Becker who was writing down the co-ordinates Connor was reading out.  Abby caught her breath.  It was the first time she’d been anywhere near Becker since that day, and seeing him next to Danny was un-nerving.  Would Danny be so understanding if he knew the other man was Becker?    She had to pull herself together though.  Being distracted during an anomaly call was too dangerous.  
   
@@@@  
   
“Another job well done everyone, thanks.” Danny smiled as they all piled back into the ARC vehicles.  It had been an easy call compared to some others they’d been on, almost routine. Abby slid into the backseat of Danny’s car alongside Sarah, hoping Connor would follow, but he jumped into the front passenger seat and left Becker to climb in the back beside Abby.    
   
His hand brushed against her thigh as he shuffled around to fasten his seatbelt and he gave her a look that told her it wasn’t accidental.  Almost as soon as they’d set off, Danny turned on the radio as he often did when he was driving, and Sarah leaned forward to chat to Connor.  Becker whispered.  “Did you get my text message the other day?”  
   
Abby nodded.  “I wasn’t sure how to reply to be honest.”  
   
“I meant what I said.  We were good together, and I’d like to do it again sometime… minus the strawberries and the knight of course.”  
   
By the time they got back to the ARC, Abby’s mind was racing.  Becker had been giving her looks the whole time; he was definitely looking for more sex and soon.  The thought was not an unpleasant one, but she’d promised Danny that they would talk.  She’d decided to come clean about Becker if he asked since he did already know she had someone else too.    
   
She waited for Danny, but he was called into Lester’s office and the door was closed.  It was likely he’d be in there for some time.  She decided to go home and maybe call Danny later to see if he still wanted to talk.  She went into the lab to get her things and suddenly realised that Becker had followed her inside. He closed the door and leaned against it, arms folded.  
   
“I’m guessing your place is out of bounds with your brother being there?”  
   
“What?”  
   
“Oh, come on Abby, you know exactly what I mean.” He took a step closer.  “If it wasn’t for the fact that I know the location of all the security cameras in here, I’d suggest we just had sex right here.  My flat is probably a better bet, and we don’t need to worry about being caught.”  
   
Abby swallowed nervously, her body ached.  She had to admit that she did want Becker.  
   
“You know where I live right?” he said, heading out of the door.  Abby did, they’d sometimes drop him off there after an anomaly call if it was a weekend or late.  “I’ll see you in about half an hour then.”  
   
Abby stared at the closed door after he’d gone.  What was she doing?  
   
@@@@  
   
Becker’s flat was just as she’d imagined it.  It was spotlessly clean but lacked any personal touches that any other person would have had. It was almost as if this was Army accommodation.  He’d taken off most of his ARC gear, and was dressed in just his t-shirt and combat trousers when Abby arrived.  He grinned at her.  
   
“I did wonder if I should offer you a drink or something to eat, but you’re not here for social niceities right?”  
   
“I guess not.”  
   
Their mouths crushed together in a hard, rough kiss as their hands explored each other.  Becker backed Abby towards a door which she guessed correctly to be his bedroom.  By the time they fell onto the bed,  Abby’s jeans had been loosened at the waist and Becker’s shirt tugged out and halfway up his chest.  Clothing was practically torn away, neither wanting to waste time, and before Abby knew it, Becker was pulling her thighs apart with his hands and licking her parted folds.  
   
   
“Becker!” she cried out, feeling her body already beginning to quiver.  He shifted himself so that he was sat on top of her then moved again, practically forcing his semi erect cock into Abby’s mouth.  She gasped for a moment, shocked at the sudden invasion, but then she began to suck and lick his shaft greedily. His tongue probed her aching hole as her hips rolled with his actions.  
   
Then he pushed two fingers into her, opening and closing them in a scissor motion whilst he took her swollen clit between his teeth and gently nipped.  His groans of pleasure sent wonderful tingles up and down the length of her spine, and Abby could feel his cock growing harder by the second as she sucked him and swirled her tongue over the tip.  Becker slid his free hand underneath, caressing Abby’s arse cheek and then he pressed a fingertip at the puckered entrance to her ass.  Slowly, he pushed inside. Abby whimpered, not sure which way she should be moving.  She was being massaged in both of her entrances and her body shuddered violently as her first orgasm engulfed her and left her breathless.  
   
She had thought Becker would let her swallow his cum, but he withdrew and sat up, staring down at her with lust filled eyes.  “Not done with you by a long shot!” he laughed.    
   
“I’d be disappointed if you were,” Abby purred.  Becker pulled her thighs wider apart and settled himself between them.  Abby welcomed him into her embrace, wrapping her legs around him as he practically crushed her beneath him.  He grabbed both of her wrist, forcing them over her head and then pinning them in place with one hand whilst he used his other hand to steady himself.  His cock teased at her aching entrance and Abby whimpered, pushing herself against it trying to encourage him to enter her.  “Fuck me!” she cried.  
   
Becker groaned as he penetrated her, his thick hard cock sliding in deep.  Abby rolled her hips and used her legs to guide him towards the spot she needed him to be.  Deeper and deeper he pushed, stretching her to her limit and then beyond.  When he could go no further, Becker kissed her, his mouth devouring hers with a heated, wet passion.  Abby had braced herself for violent thrusting, but he remained still and Abby could feel her internal muscles clamping around the hard shaft.  
   
Then Becker broke off the kiss, breathing hard and grinning like the cat that had caught the canary.  He withdrew almost the whole way out and then thrust back in with a force Abby had never known.  She let out a cry and released her legs from around his hips, opening wider to accommodate him.  Tightening his grip on her wrists, he moved his free hand to her left thigh and held it down as he pulled out again.  He followed with a series of slow, hard, deep thrusts, each seeming to penetrate deeper than the last and drawing out gasps and cries from Abby.   Her back arched and her hips rolled as the fire in her groin became more intense.  Her orgasm swept through her entire body, and were it not for the fact that Becker was pinning her down so hard she’d have been thrashing around wildly.    
   
“Becker! Becker! Please…” she began to sob.  He increased his pace, thrusting in and out of her like a piston.  He began to release his hold on her, needing to explore her body.  Abby responded, circling her arms around his body, digging her fingers into his flesh with a bruising force as he grasped one of her breasts hard with one hand, clamped his mouth onto the other and moved his other hand to her hip.  His tongue flicked her erect nipple and he suckled her, making satisfied groans.  His fingers teased the other nipple, drawing it into a hard point, and then he swapped over.    
   
Abby threw back her head and bit down on her bottom lip.  She was being overwhelmed by another orgasm and this time her body shook.  Becker reacted by increasing his pace again.  His hand that had been on her hip slid underneath and he pushed a finger into her arse.  
   
She screamed out as the tip of Becker’s cock hit her womb, her head was spinning and it was hard to breathe.  Becker’s hips jerked and she prepared herself, knowing he would not last much longer.  His orgasm was almost as intense as hers.  He let out a sound that sounded almost like a growl and then she felt the heat of his release as his semen splashed against her womb.  
   
“Yes!” Abby sobbed, wrapping her legs around Becker’s hips and guiding him.  Her core pulsed, accepting Becker’s seed willingly and drinking it in.    
   
“Abby!” Becker panted, his erratic thrustings releasing yet more of his juices into her.  He couldn’t recall having ever cum as much as this.  When he could not give any more, he pulled Abby into a kiss, his tongue caressing hers as he slowly withdrew his softened cock.  He was exhausted, they both were, and their bodies glistened with sweat.    
   
@@@@  
   
It was some hours later when Becker awoke.  He had half expected Abby to have left, after all, this was about fantastic sex and not romance, but she was still asleep.  He couldn’t help himself and he pressed against her, circling his arm around her waist and kissing her shoulder and neck softly.  She roused, sighing softly, and pressing herself against his body.  Arousal surged through Becker’s body again, his cock springing into life and pressing into the small of Abby’s back.    
   
“You want more?” Abby whispered.  
   
“Mm, course I do, you’re fucking amazing!”   His hands were gliding over Abby’s body and she pressed herself against his full length, her head leaning back to seek Becker’s mouth for a kiss.  “I thought we could try something a little…  less conventional?  I have a feeling you’re up to it.”  
   
“What did you have in mind?”  
   
Becker’s hand moved to Abby’s arse and slid a finger inside.  Abby gasped.  He pushed a second finger in, slowly opening up the tight channel and leaving Abby in no doubt what he wanted.  When he slid his fingers out and pressed the tip of his cock to the entrance, Abby held her breath.  She’d had anal sex before, but both she and her partner were inexperienced and it wasn’t as pleasurable as she’d have hoped.  Somehow she had a feeling it would be completely different this time.    
   
With a little adjustment, Becker began to slowly and gently slide his cock into her backside.  Once past the initial resistance, he slid in fairly easily.  Abby pushed into him, helping him to go deeper and when she felt the coarse hairs at the base of his cock against the soft flesh of her arse she knew he was buried completely inside her arse.    
   
“Oh my god!” she panted.  
   
“I know! That feels so good!”  Becker gripped onto Abby’s body and captured her mouth in another kiss as he slowly began to move.  Slight, gentle movements at first as they both adjusted to the position, and then gradually building up the pace and intensity.  Abby parted her legs wider, resting her inner thigh on Becker’s hip.  He grasped firmly onto her breast and let his other hand move between Abby’s legs.  Her hand joined his, fingers sliding into her dripping pussy and rubbing her swollen clit.    
   
“Are you ready?” Becker grunted.  
   
“Fuck me!”  
   
He fucked her arse hard, the sound of skin slapping hard against skin filled the air as they panted, groaned and cried out.  Abby felt her body go limp as wave after wave of intense pleasure washed over her.  Becker was in complete control, slamming into her hard.  It was probably the most intense sexual experience she’d ever had, why the hell hadn’t she realised Becker could do this to her before?    
   
With a final cry of “Abby! Oh fuck! Yes!” Becker exploded, his juices once again filling her.  They collapsed in a tangled heap, holding onto each other and saying what needed to be said with kissed and touches before falling asleep again. 


End file.
